Su relación a escondidas - TodoMomo
by Kmilabp
Summary: Lo más difícil de comenzar una relación, es enfrentar las reacciones de las personas a tu alrededor. Son los sentimientos de Shoto y Momo para con sus compañeros de clase y sus respectivas familias.
1. Capítulo 01

La vida de Shoto era bastante simple, solo se preocupaba de ser un mejor héroe que su padre, pero tomando un camino distinto al que este le imponía. Él quiere ser un gran heroe que pueda ayudar a todos.

La vida de Momo era bastante simple, solo se preocupaba de estudiar y dar lo mejor de si para hacer el mejor uso a su kosei. Ella quiere ser una gran heroína que pueda ayudar a todos.

Sus calmos dias cambiaron cuando ella, Yaoyorozu Momo y él, Todoroki Shoto, comenzaron a salir.

Ambos habían acordado que debían mantenerlo en secreto, sabiendo el como se comportarían sus compañeros. Definitivamente todos ellos harían un gran escándalo y los acosarían a toda hora.

Mineta se pondría a llorar de manera desconsolada, Ashido los interrogaría sobre temas pervertidos, Iida les daría un sermón sobre todo lo que pueden hacer o no hacer de forma publica o privada. Jirou felicitaría a su amiga, y solo para molestarla le preguntaría como besa el "alumno que ingresó por recomendación". Midoriya felicitaría a su amigo, recordándole que tiene que tratar de manera caballerosa a la "vicepresidenta de la clase", aunque el mismo peliverde no sabría como explicarse, al no tener mucha experiencia con mujeres.

Al pensar en todas esas posibilidades y más, tanto Shoto como Momo, no veían como opción anunciar de manera pública su relación. Sus dias eran tranquilos, y debían seguir así.

\- Solos los dos -

Shoto mantenía su temperamento frio ante la mayoría de las situaciones, pero era totalmente lo contrario cuando estaba con su amada. Cuando están a solas, él se encarga de abrazarla, sabiendo que la cara de ella se pondría roja tras su demostración de cariño.

Momo por su parte, le encanta tocar los cabellos bicolores del chico. Siempre comienza con sus mechones rojizos, para luego alternarlo con los de color blanco. Le encanta ver como Shoto se queda tranquilo, es como si estuviera acariciando a un gato dormido.

\- Una tarde -

Tras un extenuante día de exámenes teóricos, ambos decidieron ir a descansar en el jardin, en la parte más alejada de la residencia. La zona estaba rodeada de árboles, lo que lo hacía un buen escondite de las miradas de sus compañeros.

Debido al gran cansancio mental de ambos, solo se tendieron en el pasto sin emitir palabra. Allí estaba Momo tendida, con su cabeza en uno de los brazos de Shoto, mientras este solo abrazaba la cintura de la chica. Ambos quedaron totalmente dormidos tras adoptar esta postura.

Su tranquilidad se terminó de manera abrupta cuando el más explosivo de sus compañeros los encontró en esta comprometedora posición. Si, Bakugo Katsuki encontró a sus dos compañeros durmiendo abrazados en el pasto.

\- ¡¡Que mierda están haciendo aquí, consiganse un cuarto!! - dijo Katsuki con una evidente cara de enojo.

\- No estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estamos descansando - dijo Shoto, tras levantarse de manera rápida tras ese abrupto despertar.

\- Así es, no tienes por que gritarnos - dijo Momo, levantándose con la ayuda de Shoto.

\- ¿Y de qué estaban descansando? - preguntó el rubio, que solo quería seguir molestando - ¿No me digan que es porque recién lo hicieron al aire libre?

\- ¡Nooo! - dijeron los aludidos, mostrando un evidente sonrojo - Estamos descansando, ya que el período de prueba ha terminado - dijo Shoto y añadió - Además no es de tu incumbencia si lo hacemos o no al aire libre.

\- ¡¡Todoroki-san!! - gritó Momo, mientras su cara solo se ponía más roja.

\- Si si, a mi no me interesa que estén juntos o que hagan lo que sea donde sea, pero me pregunto que es lo que harán el resto de la clase al enterarse de esto - Dijo el rubio con una risa malévola - ¿O ya lo saben?

-...- El de cabellos bicolor con la azabache solo se miraron al sospechar como terminaría todo, su paraíso para dos se había terminado.

\- Mmm - se rascó la cabeza algo molesto el rubio - No crean que soy un estupido chismoso como el resto de estúpidos que hay en la clase.

\- Muchas gracias Bakugo-san - dijo Momo con una evidente cara de alegría.

\- Si si, pero enserio, para otra consiganse un cuarto - dijo Bakugo, mientras se daba media vuelta dejando a la pareja sola otra vez.

Ambos no podían creer lo que había pasado, Bakugo Katsuki, el chico que solo pensaba en hacer explotar todo a su paso, los había ayudado a mantener el secreto del resto de sus compañeros.

\- Creo que deberíamos decirle a los demás, tal vez solo se pongan pesados por un par de días - dijo Shoto mirando los ojos oscuros de la chica, mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Si, después de lo que pasó con Bakugo-san, nada puede ser peor - dijo la azabache tomando la mano del chico.

Se fueron caminando tomados de la mano hasta la residencia, era la mejor manera de que todo el mundo se enterará de su relación, "una imagen vale más que mil palabras"

 **Hola, este es el primer fic que hago, espero que les guste.**

 **Me disculpo ante cualquier error ortográfico.**


	2. Capítulo 02

Estaban decididos a contarles a todos sus compañeros la relación que mantenían en secreto.

Iban caminando por entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, llenos de alegría, pero su determinación cambió cuando vieron entrando a la residencia a Aizawa-sensei acompañado del padre de Shoto, Endevor.

Esto dejó helado al muchacho, quien de manera inmediata le soltó la mano a su novia.

\- Esto es malo, ese tipo no puede enterarse de que tu eres mi novia - Dijo el chico, que parecía más pálido que de costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué?, él es tu padre, debería saberlo, igual que los mios - Dijo Momo, quien se veía preocupada por la reacción de su novio.

\- Tu no lo entiendes, después te lo explicaré - Dijo Shoto, mostrando una mirada seria en su rostro - Por ahora, lo que debemos hacer es llegar separados para que mi padre no se dé cuenta de lo nuestro. Después tendremos tiempo de contarles al resto.

\- Esta bien, confío en ti - Momo se veía triste, pero aún así le dio una tierna y dulce sonrisa al chico.

Luego, decidieron que Shoto sería el primero en entrar.

\- Por fin llegas, llevo un rato esperándote y tus compañeros no sabían donde estabas - Dijo Endevor, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala y levantándose de forma inmediata tras ver a su hijo.

\- Dime que quieres y ándate - Dijo el bicolor, tratando de mantenerse calmado.

El resto de sus compañeros estaban en la sala, haciendo una variedad de cosas para pasar desapercibidos y escuchar la conversación que se ponía tensa.

\- Acerquense todos - Dijo el padre, alzando los brazos - Después de todo esta es una gran noticia para mi hijo.

Los chicos de la clase A obedecieron de manera temerosa, a excepción de Bakugo, quien se quedó alejado, y Momo, que aún no llegaba.

\- Shoto, lo que te quería contar es que te encontré una novia tiene un quirk de... - Decía orgulloso el héroe, cuando fue interrumpido de manera bruzca.

\- ¿Que diablos estas diciendo? Yo no necesito que me busques novia - Dijo el chico, que empezaba a perder la calma.

\- Eso lo tengo claro, me equivoqué con mis palabras. Más que una novia, esta chica será tu prometida - Dijo el orgulloso padre - Por lo que podrás estar con varias chicas antes, siempre y cuando te cases con la que yo te diga.

El ambiente estaba tenso, los chicos de la clase A no podían reaccionar, e incluso, Aizawa-sensei que estaba alejado del tumulto se quedó helado ante las palabras de Endevor.

Justo en ese instante entró Momo, pasando desapercibida para todos, excepto para Jirō, quien le hizo señas de que se mantuviera en silencio.

\- Padre, te voy a decir esto una vez y espero que te quede claro - Dijo Shoto, tomando lo último de autocontrol que le quedaba - Yo no necesito que me busquen novia ni prometida ni esposa. Yo tengo a alguien que me gusta y amo. Estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo y no pienso cambiarla por nada ni nadie. Así que no pierdas tu tiempo ni le hagas perder el tiempo a esa chica.

Se veía como las llamas de Endevor se hacían mas grande debido a la ira que tenía en ese instante.

Aizawa-sensei intervino y le pidió que se retirara. El profesor ya había previsto que esto no terminaría bien. Pero el héroe antes de irse, le dirigió unas ultimas palabras a su hijo.

\- Shoto no te pongas rebelde, tu futura esposa es muy linda y tiene unquirkque congenia con el tuyo. La conocerás este viernes en la noche, en una cena que organicé para ambos - y para terminar dijo - Estoy segura que cuando la veas, desecharas de manera inmediata a la noviecita que tienes ahora.

Aizawa-sensei sacó de la manera más veloz y amable posible al padre de allí. Por lo que ambos héroes se fueron, dejando a los alumnos solos en el lugar.

Las palabras de Endevor fueron como puñales para el corazón de Momo. Mientras que Shoto, solo quería salir a golpear a su padre, siendo detenido por Hanta, Kirishima y Kaminari.

\- Hombre, te comprendo, pero no deberías reaccionar así. Después de todo el es tu padre - Dijo Kirishima, intentando calmar al bicolor.

\- Si, mejor deberías contarnos quien es tu novia - Dijo Kaminari, quien se veía interesado en el chisme - No pensé que fueras tan rápido en esas cosas.

\- Mejor debería soltarlo, ya ni siquiera se mueve - Dijo Hanta, con preocupación.

Shoto no los escuchaba, no les había puesto atención. Mientras el resto de la clase volvía a sus tareas habituales, para hacer más ameno el ambiente, Shoto buscaba entre sus compañeros a su novia.

Cuando la vió, ésta se hallaba acompañada de Jirō, paradas cerca de la ventana. La azabache se encontraba con una cara muy triste, lo que le hizo entender a Shoto de que ella había escuchado todas las barbaridades que había dicho su padre.

Este se acercó, sin preocuparse de la presencia del resto. La tomó de la mejilla, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo le dió un tierno beso.

Este beso hizo que Momo se olvidara de las palabras del padre de su novio, e hizo que el resto de la clase ya no se preguntara sobre la mencionada novia de Todoroki, la respuesta estaba más que clara.

Pero el camino se les ponía difícil, tenían que hacer entender a Endevor que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, lo cual no iba a ser una tarea sencilla.


	3. Capítulo 03

Luego de que el ambiente se relajara tras todas las noticias recibidas, los alumnos de la clase A se sentaron en los sillones y sus alrededores. De alguna manera, la pelea de Todoroki y su padre se había vuelto un problema para toda la clase.

En uno de los sillones se sentaron Jirō, Momo, Uraraka y Mina. Mientras que en el de al frente estaban Iida, Todoroki, Midoriya y Kirishima. La pareja se mantenía mirando al suelo. Los demás habían traído sillas para sentarse alrededor, mientras que, Bakugō se quedó alejado, pero escuchando toda la situación.

\- Entonces, ¿que van a hacer? - preguntó Ashido con preocupación

\- Yo creo que no deberías ir a esa reunión Todoroki, si vas es como si fueras a aceptar ese compromiso - dijo Deku

\- O deberías rechazar la invitación formalmente - dijo el siempre correcto Iida - después de todo, ni siquiera quieres conocer a esa chica

\- Por supuesto que no quiero conocer a nadie - dijo Todoroki, quien se mantenía mirando al suelo - pero si evito a mi padre, volverá a buscarme más mujeres, y eso sería un problema mayor.

\- ¿Por qué no envías a un doble? - dijo Hanta, dejando al resto sin palabras. Eso no funcionaría

\- Yo opino que debería entrar de forma brillante y decir "no eres lo suficientemente buena para mi, bebé" - dijo, haciendo poses, Aoyama.

\- ¿Por que no vas con Yaomomo y dices "esta es mi atractiva, fuerte, inteligente y sexy novia. No la voy a cambiar por nadie jajaja" - dijo Ochako, quien se levantó para interpretar a Todoroki, tomando a Tsuyu por la cintura, quien hacía a Momo. Esto hizo a todos reír.

\- O tal vez podrías decir "yo no necesito a nadie más que a ella" - dijo Kaminari, mientras miraba a los ojos de Jirō, haciéndola sonrojarse.

\- O podría ser así - Kirishima, tomando de la mano a Ashido - "Un hombre puede tener solo a una mujer, y yo ya tomé la mía"

\- Y que tal así - esta vez, Deku, dirijiéndole sus palabras a Uraraka - "Paaaapapapadre, yo ya eeenncontre la feeefefelicidad"

¿Que había sido esa sucesión de declaraciones?

\- No se parecen en nada a Todoroki, él suena más así - dijo Mina, quien tomo a Tsuyu de la mano - "No necesito a nadie más, ya tengo novia... Y... Y... ESTÁ EMBARAZADA" - nuevamente, las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar.

\- NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA - dijo Momo, que estaba muy sonrojada.

\- Chicos, ya paren con su juego - dijo Shoto, con un tono de voz de voz más serio de lo habitual - Yo no voy a llevar a Yaoyorozu a la cena, no quiero exponerla, y ni yo voy a ir, no pienso caer en el juego de mi padre.

\- Tú tienes que ir, tienes que dar la cara - dijo Momo levantando el rostro y sosteniendole la mirada al bicolor - tienes que ir, y decirle a tu padre y a esa chica lo que piensas.

Shoto ante la reacción y las declaraciones de su novia, no hizo más que esbozar una leve sonrisa.

\- Bien, yo los dejo, hay cosas que debemos hablar en privado - dicho esto, Todoroki se levanta, toma la mano de su chica, dirigiéndose a los ascensores que los llevarían a su cuarto.

Nuevamente quedaron todos anonadados, hasta que Iida reaccionó, queriendo ir a sacar a Momo de la habitación de Todoroki, argumentando que no pueden estar un hombre y una mujer solos en el mismo cuarto. Este fue detenido por la chicas de la clase, después de todo eran Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, no harían nada malo o si?

En el cuarto de Todoroki

\- Estas segura que quieres que lo haga - preguntó nervioso Todoroki

\- Por supuesto que si, yo confío en ti - dijo Momo, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, iré a esa bendita cena, solo porque tu me lo pides - Shoto se acercó para darle un abrazo a la chica - Le diré a mi padre de manera clara que no quiero que intervenga más en mi vida.

Todoroki se separa y mira de manera tierna a su novia - Te prometo que te querré siempre -

Ambos, sentados uno al frente del otro, sobre el tatami que se encontraba en la habitación del chico. Shoto, al sentir un buen ambiente entre ambos, rodeó la cintura de la muchacha para acercarla a su cuerpo, esta, por su parte, dispuso sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio. Todoroki se acercó lentamente a los labios de la azabache, con el objetivo de besarla...

\- Alto, levanten sus manos y ponganlas donde las vea - Iida entró de manera imprevista al cuarto, después de todo acordó con las chicas dejarlos solos por 20 minutos.

Ambos no dijeron ni una palabra y obedecieron a su presidente.

\- Espero que hayan resuelto sus problemas, por que no permitiré que Yaoyorozu se quede un segundo más en este cuarto - dijo moviendo agilmente sus brazos.

Tras esto, le hizo un gesto a la muchacha, indicándole su salida, a lo que ella obedeció, dejando solo al bicolor en su cuarto.

Shoto se quedó pensando en las palabras precisas para decirle a su padre que no quiere que se metan más en su vida.

En definitiva, lo que pasará en dos dias más, será decisivo tanto para su futuro, como para el de Momo.

Pero por ahora se daría una ducha, la situación previa le había hecho perder el control de su temperatura corporal.


	4. Capítulo 04

Al día siguiente

En horas de la mañana, y antes de salir de su cuarto para dirigirse a la academia, Shoto le envió un mensaje a su padre, confirmándole la asistencia a la cena, a lo que este le respondió feliz, explicándole con más detalles el lugar y la hora acordados. Su padre también se comprometió en enviarle un traje, que llegaría en horas de la tarde.

Y así, sin mucho animo de asistir dentro de dos días a ese lugar, bajo a tomar desayuno, encontrándose con algunos de sus compañeros.

\- Buenos días Todoroki-kun, te levantaste temprano hoy - dijo el siempre sonriente Midoriya, mientras buscaba su taza para tomar té.

\- Buenos días Todoroki-kun - dijo también Uraraka, quien se disponía a sentarse para tomar su desayuno.

\- Buenos días Midoriya y Uraraka y el resto ¿dónde está? - preguntó, mientras no veía a nadie más a su alrededor

\- Creo que deben seguir durmiendo - dijo Izuku pensativo - A los únicos que vi más temprano fue a Iida-kun y a Kacchan, que ya se fueron.

\- Yo igual, cuando iba bajando vi a Yaomomo saliendo, ya vestida con su uniforme - dijo Uraraka mientras comía su pan.

\- No me digas que querías que se fueran los dos juntos de la mano a clases - dijo Kaminari, quien iba saliendo del ascensor, uniéndose a la conversación.

Por su parte, Todoroki sin poner atención a los dichos del chico, se sentó a desayunar.

\- Todoroki-kun y Yaomomo pueden hacer eso y muchas cosas más porque son novios, así que no los molestes - dijo Uraraka, mostrándose enojada, como si ella fuera la atacada.

\- Si, si muy linda pareja - dijo el chico eléctrico, mientras se sentaba al frente de Uraraka e Izuku - Igual que ustedes dos.

\- U... Uuraraka-san y yo no... no tenemos ese tipo de relación - dijo nervioso el peliverde - Cierto Uraraka-san?

\- Si - respondió sin mucho entusiasmo la castaña.

El resto del desayuno se desarrolló en silencio, y como no vieron a nadie más bajar al comedor, decidieron salir los cuatro al salón de clases.

En el camino, Todoroki le envió un mensaje a su novia preguntándole el porque había salido tan temprano, a lo que esta respondió que solo se habia despertado temprano y que no había razón especial.

Tras encontrarse en el salón, los dos se saludaron igual que siempre, como si fueran amigos. Los cuatro chicos que se encontraban en el salón, Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida y Kaminari observaron cuidadosamente a Yaoyorozu y Todoroki, esperando una escena más romántica, pero de alguna manera entendieron que los sentimientos que habían tenido ocultos durante un tiempo, no se podía mostrar abiertamente al público de un día para otro, hubiese sido un momento vergonzoso para la pareja y los compañeros que los observaban.

Por el resto del día, Todoroki se mantuvo discreto y pensativo, posiblemente se encontraba buscando el método correcto para que su padre le comprendiera.

Momo, por su parte, se vió cabizbaja todo el día, pero pretendiendo no estarlo frente a su novio. A la chica le preocupaba todo sobre la muchacha que conocería Todoroki, desde su estatura hasta su tipo de sangre.

Mientras esta caminaba mirada baja, perdida en sus pensamientos, por los pasillos de la UA, fue tomada de forma sorpresiva del brazo, siendo empujada a un salón vacío.

\- Te vez lamentable "Cola de Caballo", sobre todo despues de decirle con toda confianza al "Bastardo Mitad-Mitad" que vaya con otra - le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba gran confianza, Bakugō.

\- Yo no lo dije así, yo solo dije que... - tímidamente dijo Yaoyorozu

\- Eres tan estúpida, en vez de andar con esa fea cara triste, debes actuar - dijo el rubio, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños

-¿He?, a que te refieres - preguntó asustada la chica

\- Me refiero a que tengo un plan.. -

Día de la cena

Ya era el día acordado, estaban en el lugar acordado, el día el que Endevor había invitado de manera forzosa a su hijo a asumir un compromiso que este no queria.

Estos se encontraban sentados en la mesa central del lugar, en compañía de Fuyumi, hermana mayor de Shoto.

El lugar era muy elegante, por supuesto las vestimentas de los clientes también era muy refinadas.

Shoto estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Endevor vestía un traje negro con camisa roja y corbata blanca. Mientras que, Fuyumi traía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, simple pero elegante.

\- Creo que llegamos un poco temprano - dijo Fuyumi, para alivianar el silencioso y tenso ambiente

\- Si, y espero que no lleguen - dijo Shoto, más confrontacional que de costumbre.

\- Compórtate Shoto, estoy seguro dee que la chica llamará tu atención - dijo serio y confiado el padre del muchacho.

El bicolor ni siquiera le quiso contestar, solo se disponía a mirar de un lugar a otro, sin observar a nada en particular, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Una mujer de cabello negro suelto con un sexy vestido largo rojo con un escote en V y, desde su cintura, una tajada al costado que dejaba ver su pierna derecha.

Yaoyorozu que haces aquí?. Pensó el chico, que no podía evitar recorrer con la mirada a la muchacha, que resultaba ser su novia.

Pero esta no venía sola, estaba acompañada de un joven y cuatro "adultos".

Que hace Bakugō acompañándola. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver al rubio explosivo vestido elegantemente y bien peinado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a las cuatro personas más que venían con ellos. Esos son Midoriya e Iida ¿con bigote?, y esas mujeres tan maquilladas son... ¿Jirō y Uraraka?

Todoroki, sintió como la sangre le hervía al ver a su novia acompañada de otro, y sobre todo, llevando un vestido tan relevador. Pero este se calmó al ver a los otro cuatro chicos que los acompañaban. De igual manera, sabía que Yaoyorozu no lo engañaría, o por lo menos no lo haría delante de él.

Estas seis personas se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la del bicolor, sin dirigirle la mirada, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

El plan era sorprender a Todoroki, haciendo notar la presencia de los seis en el lugar y a la vez, no interferir en la reunión que se llevaría acabo, sin cruzar miradas ni palabras.

Shoto, por su parte, continuó observando aleatoriamente todo el lugar, para que su padre no sospeche que conocía a las personas que recién habían entrado. No sabía que estaban haciendo allí, pero no los iba a exponer, o el asunto se enredaría.

Los pensamientos de Shoto se vieron interrumpidos cuando siente pararse a su padre de forma repentina.

\- Señor y Señora Yaoyorozu, bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando -


	5. Capítulo 05

El día anterior

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Cómo quieres que actúe? - preguntó Yaoyorozu, sintiéndose interesada por la propuesta del rubio.

\- Simple, tienes que ir acompañada de mí y de nuestros padres, como si fuéramos a una cita como la que tendrán ellos, nos sentaremos cerca y cuando el Bastardo Mitad-Mitad diga que no quiere nada con esa loca, tú saltarás a apoyarlo y defenderlo - explicó Bakugo.

\- ¿Tú y yo en una cita? ¿Con nuestros padres? Yo no pue... - titubeó la azabache.

\- No seas tonta, por supuesto que no iremos con nuestros padres, solo le pediremos a cuatro idiotas que se vistan como adultos y ya está - dijo Bakugo, que comenzaba a perder la calma.

\- ¿Y nosotros igual nos disfrazaremos? - preguntó inocentemente Yaoyorozu.

\- Es mejor que no, eso será un seguro para que no se le ocurra acobardarse ante su padre - dijo Bakugo, mostrando una siniestra sonrisa - Después de ver a su novia vestida como una princesa acompañada por otro le dará mas convicción.

\- Me encantó tu plan, vamos a decirle a Todoroki-san - dijo la chica, que prácticamente salió volando del salón

\- Espera Cola de Caballo, el plan funcionará mejor si él no lo sabe -

En la cena

\- Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando señor y señora Yaoyorozu - Dijo Endeavor mientras saludaba a una pareja elegantemente vestida. El señor vestía un traje gris oscuro con corbata del mismo tono y una camisa blanca, mientras que la señora traía puesto un largo y ajustado vestido color crema.

\- Gracias por esperarnos - dijo el señor Yaoyorozu.

\- Bienvenida también Sakura, toma asiento - dijo el héroe a una chica que acompañaba a los adultos. La chica era bajita y menudita, traía puesto un vestido burdeo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo esta, mientras se sentaba al lado de Shoto.

Todoroki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, acaso ¿había escuchado bien? , acaso ¿su padre dijo Yaoyorozu?

En la mesa de Yaoyorozu

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos Yaomomo? - preguntó susurrando Jirō.

\- So..son mis padres - dijo impactada al verlos.

\- Entonces eso significa que.. - dijo Jirō, quien solo había visto a los dos adultos.

\- No, fijate bien, vienen acompañado de alguien... es... es ¡mi prima! - exclamó Momo.

\- ¿Entonces la prometida de Todoroki es tu prima? - Susurró Uraraka.

\- Esto está mal, mis padres no apoyarían algo como esto - dijo la azabache, poniéndose pálida.

Mientras tanto, donde se encontraba Shoto

\- Bien, déjenme presentarles, ella es Yaoyorozu Sakura y quiénes los acompañan son su tíos - dijo Endeavor

\- Si, mis padres no pudieron venir, pero estoy feliz de que mis tíos me acompañaran - dijo la muchacha, mostrando una gentil sonrisa.

\- Y ellos son mis hijos, Fuyumi y Shoto - presentó a su familia, Enji

\- Encantada de conocerlos señor y señora Yaoyorozu, y a ti también Sakura - dijo Fuyumi, mientras que su hermano solo asintió.

Cuál era el mejor momento para decirles que no quería comprometerse, acaso esas personas eran familiares de Momo?. Todoroki no podía saber como salir de este problema.

\- Viste Shoto, no te dije que Sakura era una muchacha muy linda - dijo Enji, presionando al muchacho.

\- Si - respondió de manera monótona el aludido.

\- Todoroki-kun, señor Endeavor, no es para tanto, solo soy una adolescente normal - sonrió Sakura.

\- Y a ti Sakura ¿qué te parece mi hijo? - preguntó el héroe de fuego.

\- Se ve que es un chico muy caballeroso y guapo, pero me gustaría conocerlo más para tener una opinión más acabada - respondió la chica - Claro, si a ti no te molesta - esta vez mirando a Shoto.

El chico no respondió, solo se dispuso a comer lo que recién le había traído el camarero, lo que molestó levemente a su padre.

Por su parte, los padres de Momo escucharon atentamente la conversación que mantenían el resto de personas en la mesa, debido a que no era de su total incumbencia el resultado de esta. Además, estos ignoraban completamente que su hija se encontraba en el lugar.

En la mesa de Yaoyorozu

Mientras escuchaban de manera atenta lo que pasaba en la mesa contigua, los aspirantes a héroes se dispusieron a comer, tratando de ser refinados.

Pero mientras se servían, todos notaron que Yaomomo estaba muy pálida y ni siquiera había probado su platillo.

\- Que pasa Yaoyorozu-san? - preguntó Deku

\- Es.. Es que no sabría como explicar mi presencia aquí si me descubren mis padres - dijo tristemente la muchacha - Aparte, ni siquiera sé porque ellos están aquí acompañando a mi prima.

\- Entonces no podremos hacer ninguna movida - reflexionó Iida, disfrutando su plato.

\- ¿Deberíamos irnos y dejar todo esto en manos de Todoroki-kun? - preguntó Uraraka.

\- Pero se supone que nosotros lo íbamos a apoyar cuando diga que no quiere a la chica - cuestionó Midoriya.

\- Pero acaso podrá decir algo, sabiendo que esas personas podrían ser familia de Yaomomo - dijo Jirō.

Toda la conversación entristeció aún más a Momo, quién quería apoyar a su novio, pero no podía quedar expuesta por sus padres.

Entonces tomaron la decisión de marcharse del lugar, y para no llamar la atención de los demás, acordaron salir en pares: primero Midoriya y Uraraka, luego Iida y Jirō y por último Momo y Kacchan.

Todo iba saliendo según lo planeado. Hasta que de pronto...

Mesa de Todoroki.

\- Yo creo que en verdad hacen una linda pareja - sonrió la señora Yaoyorozu.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo - apoyó Fuyumi, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

\- Pero creo que está un poco nervioso, o es poco reservado, porque no habla mucho - cuestionó el señor Yaoyorozu

\- Shoto siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas palabras - dijo Endeavor, quien sabía perfectamente el motivo del silencio de su hijo.

\- Entonces cuentame ¿Dónde estudias Shoto? - preguntó el señor Yaoyorozu.

\- Yo estudio en la UA, en la clase de héroe, estoy en mi primer año - dijo Shoto, mostrándose indiferente.

\- Que magnífico - dijo Sakura, quién no quitaba los ojos del chico.

\- Va a ser bueno para nuestra sobrina si se casa con un chico que pueda ser un héroe tan renombrado como usted - dijo el señor Yaoyorozu, refiriéndose a Enji.

\- Que coincidencia, nuestra hija también estudia allí - dijo la señora Yaoyorozu - Momo también está en el curso de héroe - seguía contando, cuando de pronto se paró de un golpe - ¿MOMO?

Justo cuando Bakugo y Momo se iban retirando del lugar, fueron sorprendidos por la madre de esta, dejando en shock a todos los presentes en la mesa, especialmente a Shoto.

\- Bakugo-san, no digas nada y sigueme la corriente - susurró la chica al rubio, viendo como Endeavor solicitaba dos sillas extras para los dos nuevos integrantes a la mesa.

Ahora estaban los ocho sentados en una mesa redonda: Endeavor, el señor Yaoyorozu, la señora Yaoyorozu, Sakura, Shoto, Momo, Katsuki y Fuyumi.

\- Como les decía ella es mi hija Momo, y el joven que la acompaña es.. - dijo la madre, esperando saber quien era el rubio.

\- Si, yo soy Yaoyorozu Momo, un gusto - dijo Momo, haciendo una reverencia - Y él es Bakugo Katsuki...

\- ¿Tu novio? - preguntó Sakura, haciendo que Shoto y el padre de Momo se atraganten con la bebida que estaba tomando.

\- ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO - prácticamente gritó Momo - Él es... es...

\- Soy Bakugo Katsuki - intervino el rubio, que estaba perdiendo la calma, pero no lo podía demostrar - Estoy acompañando a la señorita Yaoyorozu debido a una tarea que nos dió Aizawa-sensei, en el que tenemos que buscar factores favorables y desfavorables que intervengan ante una catástrofe. A nosotros nos tocó investigar los restaurantes, ¿cierto Yaoyorozu-san? - respondió Katsuki, escuchándose inusualmente educado.

Todoroki y Yaoyorozu jamás habían escuchando hablar así a su explosivo compañero.

\- Si, es cierto - dijo nerviosa Momo - Pero no esperábamos encontrarnos con Todoroki-san. Perdón por molestarlos.

\- Que bueno que estén ustedes aquí - dijo Endeavor - Mientras más gente sepa y apoye la relación de Sakura con Shoto, yo seré feliz.

Esas palabras, se sentían como puñales para el corazón de Momo, que no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza.

Esto vió Todoroki, y supo que era el momento de actuar.

\- Antes de seguir con esto, tengo algo que decir -


End file.
